When The Rain Stopped
by littlenaa
Summary: [Chapter 4-END!] XIUHAN - RnR!:)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

[Fanfiction Yaoi] [When The Rain Stopped] [XiuHan]

Author : littlenaa

Main Cast :

Kim Min Seok

Xi Luhan

Other Cast :

Do KyungSoo

Oh Sehun

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/School Life

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Boy x Boy, little OOC, typo bertebaran, cerita kurang menarik tapi di paksa untuk menarik.

Summary :

Ketika kau berada di sampingku dan menceritakan betapa cintanya dirimu kepada seseorang yang tak pernah aku ketahui hujan selalu turun saat aku menangis mengingat kalau dirimu benar-benar tak akan pernah mencintaiku, tapi kali ini kenapa hujan tidak turun mengiringi air mataku?

Minseok's PoV

Hari ini seperti biasa hari yang sangat melelahkan, dan seperti biasa juga untuk melepas lelahku, aku –Kim Min Seok dan sahabatku –Xi Luhan merebahkan diri di hamparan rumput hijau di sebuah taman yang luas. Taman ini selalu sepi karena tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui keberadaan taman ini. Selalu bersama orang yang kau sukai benar-benar menyenangkan bukan? Ya, aku mencintai Luhan. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tidak pernah menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa aku mencintainya aku takut persahabatan ini hancur karenaku.

Aku memejamkan mata ketika hembusan angin membelai wajahku lembut. Rasanya sangat sejuk. Dengan di hujani cahaya matahari yang berwarna orange karena hari memang sudah sore.

Hampir saja aku terlelap kalau tidak ku rasakan sentuhan jari yang menusuk-nusuk pipi chubby-ku. Aku menyipitkan mataku melihat sahabatku sekaligus –cintaku kini tengah terduduk sambil memandangku dengan cengiran lebar terlukis di bibirnya. Melihat itu ku dudukan tubuhku menghadapnya.

GREB

Dengan cepat ia menggenggam tanganku erat masih dengan cengiran aneh di bibirnya, itu membuat rona merah menjalar di pipiku, aku tentu bisa merasakannya karena pipiku menghangat. Tapi kenapa firasatku merasa buruk?

"Baozi-ah?" katanya memandangku dengan mata berbinarnya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan gugup. Baozi? Ya dia memanggilku Baozi yang katanya pipiku ini bulat seperti Baozi.

"Kau sahabatku kan?" tanyanya membuat aku bingung, kenapa harus dia menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"T-Tentu saja iya. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Lulu?"

"Aku ingin memberitahukan rahasiaku padamu, dan kali ini aku benar-benar sangat ingin kau tahu." Ucapnya menggebu-gebu. Bibirku sedikit terangkat walau sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak ingin tersenyum. Aneh.

"Bukankah kau selalu menceritakan semua rahasiamu. Sepertinya kali ini menarik. Ayo katakan padaku."

"kau tau, aku sedang jatuh cinta…" Katanya dengan berbisik, tapi masih dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Namun berbeda denganku, seketika senyumanku pudar rasanya lidahku kelu untuk merespon ucapannya. Dia bilang jatuh cinta?

"Dia namja yang amat manis, matanya yang indah, bibirnya yang begitu menggoda juga tubuh mungilnya benar-benar membuatku ingin memeluknya." Tambahnya lagi tanpa mempedulikan raut wajahku yang benar-benar sudah tak bisa ku buat-buat. Sebegitu sempurnanyakah orang kau cintai, Luhan?

"Minseok-ah? Kau mendengarku tidak?" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku membuatku kembali tersadar dari lamunanku.

"A-Ah? Ohahaha~ iya iya, aku mendengarnya. Pasti dia namja yang sangat sempurna bukan?" Bohongku sambil tertawa hambar. Aku meliriknya yang tengah menatapku bingung. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk dengan semangat.

Drrtt~ Drrrttt~

Tiba-tiba terdengar ponsel Luhan bergetar, ia menatap layar ponselnya, kemudian menatapku. Aku membalas menatapnya –ada apa?

"Baozi, aku harus cepat pulang. Apa tidak apa aku meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

Aku mengangguk ragu dan tersenyum seadanya.

"Baiklah, kau pulanglah juga. Hati-hati di jalan ne? Bye Baby Baozi." Luhan pamit seraya merapikan tas dan bajunya yang kotor karena rerumputan, kemudian ia mulai berlari sambil menoleh padaku. Ia tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya.

Aku tersenyum tipis dan membalas lambaiannya. Larinya begitu cepat hingga kini Luhan sudah tidak tampak lagi di depan mataku. Apakah hatinya akan pergi secepat itu juga?

Tes!

Air mataku?

Tes!

Aku menengadah, menatap langit yang menggelap, ternyata hujan. Hujan, apa hujan tahu aku sedang ingin di temani? Apa dia tahu aku sangat ingin menangis?

"hiks… hiks…" Aku mulai terisak, dengan erat aku memeluk lututku dan menenggelamkan wajahku diantaranya. Air mataku semakin deras seiringan dengan hujan deras yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku.

"I-ini menyakitkan... hiks… A-apa aku harus merasakannya? Hiks… uhh…" Aku kembali menangis tanpa ada yang melihatnya. Hujan menutupi air mataku. Hujan terus memelukku. Tetes air hujan membuat Hatiku semakin perih.

Author PoV

Kicau burung menyertai cerahnya hari ini, tapi tidak untuk Namja berpipi bulat, Ya dia –Kim Min Seok dengan tatapan kosongnya ia berjalan di bawah pepohonan Maple menuju sekolahnya.

'Kau tahu, aku sedang jatuh cinta…'

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalanya, seperti lebah-lebah yang mengusik pendengarannya.

"Minseok-ah?" panggil seseorang mampu membuat Minseok mengangkat wajahnya. Minseok menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati namja tinggi berlari menghampirinya. Minseok berhenti melangkah dan menunggu namja tersebut.

"Pagi Sehun-ya." Sapa Minseok lembut pada namja yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun. Dia teman sebangku Minseok.

"Pagi, kau kenapa Minseok-ah?" Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Minseok. Membuat Minseok terpaksa menengadah pada Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku? Memang aku kenapa hm?" bukannya menjawab, Minseok balas bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Aish.. kau ini, kenapa malah bertanya lagi. Lihatlah wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit?" Dengan perlahan Sehun menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Minseok. Tentu saja Minseok terkejut. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah, ia tidak berani melirik Sehun sedikitpun.

"Aigoo~ Suhu tubuhmu panas, wajahmu juga sekarang memerah. Ayo aku antar kau pulang lagi." Sehun menarik tangan Minseok dengan erat membawanya berbalik arah menuju rumah Minseok. Sehun mengetahui rumah Minseok karena pernah sekali ia kerja kelompok bersama disana.

"Yak! Sehun-ya! A-a-aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kembali kesekolah!" kata Minseok dengan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. Tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti dan menatap Minseok khawatir. Minseok yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku benar tidak apa-apa Sehun-ya, ayo berangkat!" Ucap Minseok semangat. Agar meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Kemudia Minseok menarik tangan Sehun, Sehunpun pasrah dan ikut berjalan di samping Minseok. Sesekali Sehun melirik Minseok yang tengah tersenyum –palsu.

'Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun-ya. Tapi Hatiku rasanya sakit, aku harus bagaimana?'

"BAOZI! SEHUN!"

Kedua namja yang sedang sibuk makan bekal di dalam kelas itu menoleh pada namja cantik yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Lulu?" Minseok melihat Luhan yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Pikirannya mulai tidak beres dengan mengingat semua ucapan menyakitkan yang Luhan keluarkan saat ia bercerita padanya. Minseok memalingkan wajahnya, menatap makanan di depannya tanpa ada lagi rasa selera untuk melahapnya.

"Wae Baozi? Kenapa kau tidak memakannya lagi?"

"Dia sedang sakit, wajar kalau dia tidak berselera makan." Mendengar bukan Minseok yang menjawab melainkan Sehun, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan deathglare andalannya seakan-akan berkata –Siapa kau?

Sehun yang mendapat deathglare-pun cuek saja dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Apa benar kau sakit Baozi-ah? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Luhan khawatir dan memegang lembut dahi Minseok.

DEG

Minseok merasakan sakit didada kirinya saat Luhan menyentuh dahinya. Membuat Minseok menepis tangan Luhan. Luhan kaget akan sikap Minseok yang tidak biasanya itu menatapnya khawatir. Minseok yang menyadari sikapnya langsung menatap Luhan dan tersenyum lebar –palsu tentunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Lulu."

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Baozi, aku ingin cerita lagi padamu." Kata Luhan dengan manja, memasang wajah puppy nya. Sehun mendecak sebal melihat Luhan bermanja-manja pada Minseok.

"Tsk! Sok Imut!" umpat Sehun tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Luhan.

BLETAK!

Dengan wajah -_- Luhan melempar Sumpit tepat mengenai kepala Sehun.

"Aww! Aish… appo! Dasar rusa jelek!" sehun meringis kesakitan sambil beberapa kali mengusap kepalanya yang terasa membesar(?)

"Namja Aneh! Pergi sana! Beraninya memanggilku Rusa Jelek!"

"Aish.. Sudahlah…" Minseok melerai kedua namja yang sedari tadi bertengkar di depannya. "Kau mau bercerita bukan?" tambahnya lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk semangat, wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia tapi tidak untuk Minseok, ia harus menyiapkan Hatinya tergores lagi.

"Kau tau orang yang kucintai? Dia ada di dekat kita. Aku sungguh ingin memeluknya dan menyatakan suka padanya." Jelas Luhan dengan bahagia. Nyut. Hati Minseok terasa sangat sakit. Menyatakan… Suka?

Minseok tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis dengan mata menahan butiran krystal yang siap meluncur. Kemudian ia tertawa, hambar. Seperti biasa.

"Lakukanlah… Siapapun pasti tidak akan menolak Rusa tampan sepertimu, hehe…"

"Rusa Tampan? Haha. Dia itu Rusa Jelek." Tiba-tiba Sehun membuka mulutnya dengan menatap Luhan –menjijikan.

"Diam kau aneh!" Luhan melempar sumpit –lagi tepat ke kepala Sehun –lagi dan berhasil membuat sehun meringis kesakitan lagi. "Benarkah? Haha. Aku akan mencobanya jika sudah ada waktu yang tepat…" Luhan kembali focus pada pembicaraannya.

Minseok tiba-tiba berdiri dengan menunduk dalam. Luhan dan Sehun melihat Minseok.

"A-aku.., mau ke toilet sebentar." Kata Minseok dan pergi berlalu. Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk kemudian kembali beradu mulut.

' Kau tau orang yang kucintai? Dia ada di dekat kita. Aku sungguh ingin memeluknya dan menyatakan suka padanya.'

'haruskah aku merasakan ini?'

- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

[Fanfiction Yaoi] [When The Rain Stopped] [XiuHan]

Author : littlenaa

Main Cast :

Kim Min Seok

Xi Luhan

Other Cast :

Do KyungSoo

Oh Sehun

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/School Life

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Boy x Boy, little OOC, typo bertebaran, cerita kurang menarik tapi di paksa untuk menarik.

Summary :

Ketika kau berada di sampingku dan menceritakan betapa cintanya dirimu kepada seseorang yang tak pernah aku ketahui hujan selalu turun saat aku menangis mengingat kalau dirimu benar-benar tak akan pernah mencintaiku, tapi kali ini kenapa hujan tidak turun mengiringi air mataku?

"A-aku.., mau ke toilet sebentar." Kata Minseok dan pergi berlalu. Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk kemudian kembali beradu mulut.

' Kau tau orang yang kucintai? Dia ada di dekat kita. Aku sungguh ingin memeluknya dan menyatakan suka padanya.'

'haruskah aku merasakan ini?'

CHAPTER 2 ~oOo~

Langit telah berubah warna jingga, angin sore berhembus pelan, melambai pada rumput hijau yang kini menemani sosok namja berpipi chubby yang sedang memejamkan matanya menengadah menyapa langit sore.

Kim Minseok. Sepulang sekolah ia menemui Luhan, sahabatnya. Karena mereka berbeda kelas.

Minseok memejamkan matanya semakin erat saat dirasa hatinya kembali memilu. Namja itu mencekram baju di bagian dada kirinya. Sangat sakit.

"Baozi?" Namja cantik itu menatap Baozi-nya yang sedang tertidur di atas rumput hijau. Terdengar dengkuran halus yang lolos keluar dari mulut Baozi –Minseok. Namja cantik itu adalah Luhan. Ya, sahabat Minseok.

Luhan yang mengetahui bahwa Minseok sedang terlelap, ia tersenyum manis melihat wajah namja berpipi chubby itu. Menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi mata Minseok. Luhan terduduk di samping Minseok, tangannya mengelus lembut surai coklat Minseok.

"Kau cantik Baby Baozi... aku merasa kau sedikit berbeda sekarang. Jangan seperti itu ku mohon." Luhan terus berbicara entah pada siapa, seakan-akan Minseok bisa mendengarnya.

Minseok melenguh saat ia rasa sesuatu menyentuh pipinya. Matanya sedikit terbuka, dan beberapa kali mengerjap membiasakan cahaya matahari sore memasuki retina matanya. Saat sudah terbiasa, ia menangkap sosok Namja yang –tadinya ingin dia hindari. Luhan tersenyum melihat Minseok terbangun dan merubah posisinya –duduk.

"Lulu, kenapa bisa di sini?"

"aish.. Baozi, kau lupa! Ini kan memang tempat kita berdua." Tutur Luhan sambil mencubit pipi chubby Minseok pelan.

"yayaya... lepaskan cubitanmu Lu..." Minseok menarik paksa tangan Luhan dari pipinya. Luhan melihat Minseok bingung, dia merasa Minseok berbeda, tapi ia tepis jauh-jauh pikiran buruk itu.

"hehe... iya iya.." Lalu Luhan merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput melihat langit. "Baozi?" panggil Luhan lagi.

Minseok mengambil posisi sama dengan Luhan, rebahan di samping Luhan dan melihat langit.

"Hm?" jawab Minseok tanpa melihat Luhan.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?" tanya Luhan dengan santai. Minseok membulatkan matanya merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya saat mendengar kata 'jatuh cinta'.

"P-pernah..." Minseok menggigit bibirnya. Inilah yang ia takutkan jika bersama dengan namja yang ia cintai tapi yang ia rasa ini hanya cinta sepihak baginya –sakit hati.

"Benarkah? Dan.. Apa kau pernah merasakan patah hati?" tanya Luhan lagi, kini ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin membelai wajah cantiknya.

"Selalu..." 'itu selalu ku rasakan.' Tambah Minseok dalam hati.

"Orang yang menyakiti Baozi adalah orang bodoh. Kau seharusnya memilih cinta yang baik." Nasihat Luhan pada Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Luhan. Orang bodoh? Jadi Luhan adalah orang bodoh itu?

"Baozi... Bantu aku membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku."

"Ya... aku akan mengusahakan itu... untukmu Lulu."

Seakan Hatinya kini sudah hancur berkeping-keping, tak ada lagi yang harus Minseok rasakan. Hampa.

Tes!

Air mata Minseok terjatuh. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tes!

Rintik Hujan membasahi bumi lagi. Minseok maupun Luhan tidak ada yang bergeming walau sekejur tubuh dan wajahnya sudah terbasahi air hujan. Mereka terdiam. Tapi tidak dengan air mata Minseok yang terus mengalir dan berhasil tersamarkan oleh air hujan, ia terisak dalam hati. Sungguh perih.

SCHOOL—

"Minseok-ah? Kau pucat lagi? Aku antar kau ke ruang kesehatan. Cepat!" Sehun menarik lengan Minseok yang terlihat lemas. Tapi Minseok sekuat tenaga menarik kembali lengannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun-ya." Ucap Minseok lemah.

Sehun kembali khawatir dengan keadaan Minseok yang akhir-akhir melemah, wajahnya sering pucat. Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan untuk Minseok? Hey, Memang dia siapa Minseok?

Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan duduk di hadapan Minseok yang kini tengah memainkan jarinya di atas meja. Perlahan Sehun menarik tangan Minseok dan menggenggamnya. Minseok terkejut dan langsung menatap Sehun.

"Minseok-ah? Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu... aku mohon jawablah dengan jujur." Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Minseok tertunduk lagi.

"Tanyakanlah." Jawab Minseok singkat.

"Kau menyukai Luhan?"

DEG

Minseok membelalakan matanya, menengadah menatap Sehun lagi. Sehun melihatnya dengan mata yang serius. Sehun sedang tidak bercanda. Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain dan berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun yang semakin erat.

"Sehun-ya, lepaskan! Apa yang kau bicarakan! Itu tidak lucu!"

"tidak! Jawab aku dulu Minseok-ah!"

Minseok tidak menjawab, ia terdiam. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau mencintai orang yang menyakitimu?!" bentak Sehun tiba-tiba. Minseok tidak percaya Sehun akan membentaknya seperti itu.

"Terserah padaku! Memangnya kau siapa hah?!" Minseok menepis tangan Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga dan usahanya kali ini berhasil. Minseok berlari meninggalkan Sehun keluar kelas. Ia tidak mau menangis lagi.

Sehun yang di tinggalakan terdiam menatap tangan yang tadinya menggenggam Minseok dengan erat tapi di hempaskan begitu saja.

"Minseok-ah, aku menyukaimu..." tutur Sehun seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya dengan bahu sedikit bergetar. Sehun menangis. Ya, dia menyukai Minseok. Menyukainya sejak pertama ia bertemu Minseok.

Minseok terus berlari, ia mencari Luhan. Otaknya terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa harus mencari Luhan! Agar ia menangis lagi? Begitukah?

Ketika Minseok berlari melewati lorong Sekolah akhirnya ia dapat melihat sosok Luhan di depan sana. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Entah mengapa Minseok ingin memeluk Luhan.

Ia merasa Hatinya benar, Ia harus memberitahukan bahwa ia mencintai Luhan. Jika Ia tidak mau Luhan pergi.

Minseok semakin mendekati Luhan, ia bisa melihat punggung Luhan dengan jelas, Luhan sedang jalan beriringan dengan namja lain. Namja yang mungil.

Langkah kaki Minseok terhenti ketika mereka di depan Minseok. Tanpa sengaja ia mendengar Luhan berbicara...

"KyungSoo-ah... terima kasih... kau memang cantik. Hehe..." kata Luhan kemudian menggenggam tangan KyungSoo. KyungSoo menoleh pada Luhan dengan pipi sedikit merona.

"Aish... kau gombal, Hyung." KyungSoo memukul pelan lengan Luhan yang di jawab dengan tawa renyah Luhan.

Minseok ingin pergi, tapi kakinya membeku. Air mata sudah siap lepas landas dari pelupuk matanya. Jadi inikah sosok sempurna di mata Luhan?

Tes!

Air matanya kini sudah mengalir lagi. Ia menyeka airmatanya dengan kasar. Minseok berusaha tersenyum tapi aneh, di saat ia berusaha tersenyum air matanya justru semakin deras mengalir.

"hiks... L-Lulu..."

Luhan merasa ada yang memanggilnya menoleh kan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seperti suara Minseok. Pikirnya.

Tapi firasat Luhan benar-benar gelisah, ia menengokan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan betapa ia terkejut melihat Baozinya bercucuran air mata.

"B-Baozi?"

-TBC -


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

[Fanfiction Yaoi] [When The Rain Stopped] [XiuHan]

Author : littlenaa

Main Cast :

Kim Min Seok

Xi Luhan

Other Cast :

Do KyungSoo

Oh Sehun

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/School Life

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Boy x Boy, little OOC, typo bertebaran, cerita kurang menarik tapi di paksa untuk menarik. RnR please!

Summary :

Ketika kau berada di sampingku dan menceritakan betapa cintanya dirimu kepada seseorang yang tak pernah aku ketahui hujan selalu turun saat aku menangis mengingat kalau dirimu benar-benar tak akan pernah mencintaiku, tapi kali ini kenapa hujan tidak turun mengiringi air mataku?

"hiks... L-Lulu..."

Luhan merasa ada yang memanggilnya menoleh kan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seperti suara Minseok. Pikirnya.

Tapi firasat Luhan benar-benar gelisah, ia menengokan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan betapa ia terkejut melihat Baozinya bercucuran air mata.

"B-Baozi?"

CHAPTER 3 ~oOo~

"B-Baozi?"

Luhan segera membalikan tubuhnya dan hendak menghampiri Minseok, tapi ia merasakan tangannya di tarik oleh tangan lebih kecil darinya, Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah tidak suka saat melirik Minseok yang sedang sibuk menghapus air matanya.

"Aku harus menghampirinya. Dia menangis. Aku harus menghiburnya." Jawab Luhan sedikit kesal.

Luhan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan menghampiri Minseok, tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika sepasang matanya melihat...

SET

Kedua mata Namja rusa itu membulat ketika ada Namja lain lebih tepatnya namja yang sangat ia kenal memeluk Baozinya. Dia –Oh Sehun. Luhan menggeram, kenapa dia tidak bisa menghampiri Minseok.

...

"Jangan menangis Minseok-ah, aku di sini." Sehun mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Minseok. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Minseok dengan lembut.

Minseok yang kini tengah tertekan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat. Ia menangis semakin tersedu.

"S-Sehun-ah... hiks... apa yang hiks.. harus aku lakukan? Huu..." Minseok terisak membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengelus punggung Minseok. Sehun tahu kini ia sedang di perhatikan. Ia melirik ke arah Luhan dengan tajam. Luhan membalas tatapan itu dengan rasa bersalah.

"JANGAN PERNAH SAKITI MINSEOK LAGI!" Teriak Sehun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Sehun hanya bisa diam. Menyakiti Minseok? Kapan Luhan menyakitinya?

Luhan yang membeku kemudian ditarik Kyungsoo untuk menjauh, Luhan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dan sesekali menoleh ke arah Minseok yang masih terisak. Apa benar aku menyakitimu Baozi?

"Shh... Minseok-ah, berhentilah menangis." Ucap Sehun lembut, ia melonggarkan pelukannya, mengangkat wajah Minseok dan menghapus air mata Minseok dengan Ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum manis melihat Minseok sudah berhenti terisak.

"Sehun-ah... maafkan aku." bisik Minseok dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku memang mencintai Luhan, tapi aku bodoh. Luhan sudah mencintai orang lain. Dan aku tahu itu. Aku sangat bodoh.. hiks..." tutur Minseok dan akhirnya ia kembali terisak. Sehun menepuk pundak Minseok. Minseok menatap Sehun.

"sudahlah... Kau tidak bodoh, orang yang menyakitimu itu yang sangat Bodoh Minseok-ah."

DEG

'Orang yang menyakiti Baozi adalah orang bodoh. Kau seharusnya memilih cinta yang baik.'

Tiba-tiba ucapan Sehun mengingatkannya pada ucapan Luhan. Minseok memeluk Sehun lagi. Sangat erat.

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah... terima kasih untuk pelukan hangatmu..."

"Ya, sama-sama Minseok-ah, kau boleh memelukku kapanpun kau mau... hehe." Sehunpun membalas pelukan Minseok.

"Aish... itu sih maunya tuan Oh Sehun." Minseok mencubit pelan perut Sehun dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Haha... tidak kok tidak..." Sehun mengelus surai coklat Minseok. Minseok tersenyum dalam pelukan hangat Sehun. Ia merasa ia memang butuh pelukan seseorang saat ini.

Di saat kedua insan itu tengah berpelukan. Di luar sana Hujan turun membasahi bumi, di saat Minseok menangis, langitpun menangis. Kenapa selalu begitu? Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa.

"Luhan Hyung?" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan. Luhan terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Bodoh, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, dari tadi kau melamun terus. Masih memikirkan Minseok Hyung hm?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap Luhan penuh selidik. Luhan yang di tatap kembali menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap papan tulis yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Mereka kini tengah duduk di dalam kelas Luhan.

"Apa aku benar-benar menyakitinya? Tapi kapan?" tanya Luhan yang entah pada siapa. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat kemudian menepuk pundak Luhan, Luhan menoleh kembali melihat Kyungsoo.

"Besok temuilah dia. Dan kau juga harus memikirkan matang-matang perasaanmu."

"Perasaanku? Aku hanya menyukaimu Kyungsoo-ya." Luhan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo melepasnya.

"Kau bohong. Bagaimana kalau sekarang Sehun sedang mencium Baozi-mu?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat kedua alis Luhan bertemu.

"Itu tid—"

"Ah atau... Mungkin sekarang Sehun sudah mengutarakan perasaannya, dan Minseok yang tertekan karena kau, dia menerima Sehun. Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan santai. Dan ia sadar jika sudah ada aura hitam mengelilingi Luhan, melihat Luhan semakin berwajah masam, Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu? Minseok tidak akan pernah mau bersama namja itu, lagipula yang Minseok suka kan- Yak! Kenapa kau tertawa?" Luhan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Ia berdecak sebal. Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu, mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara yang tida-tidak tentang Sehun dan Minseok membuatnya sangat marah. Ia benar-benar tidak mau Sehun menyentuh Baozi-nya lagi.

'Apa benar aku menyukai Minseok?'

Esoknya, di Sekolah...

Namja cantik itu kini terlihat semangat berjalan menuju kelas Sahabatnya, ya dia –Luhan mencari Minseok-nya. Ia mengintip kelas Minseok dari jendela tapi tempat duduk sang baozi-nya itu Kosong. Terlihat hanya Sehun yang sedang menulis catatan. Apa Minseoknya tidak masuk?

Krinnnng... Kriiiinnnng... ( anggap suara bel )

Bel istiraha berbunyi, Luhan sudah berdiri di depan kelas Minseok, berniat untuk bertemu dengan Minseok-nya. Tapi sampai anak-anak kelas Minseok keluar tidak ada namja berpipi bulat menunjukan batang hidungnya. Luhan menggeram dan kembali mengintip, Sehun juga terlihat sendirian.

"Hoy! Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan dari ambang pintu kelas. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Luhan melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk menghampiri Luhan. Dengan malas Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Ada apa kau kemari huh?" tanya Sehun cuek.

"Tsk! Aku ke sini mau bertanya, apa Minseok tidak masuk Sekolah hari ini?"

"Masuk kok."

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi?"

"Mana aku tahu."

"Apa dia menghindariku?"

"Mungkin."

"Sekarang dia di mana?"

"Molla."

Luhan mendengar Sehun hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan singkat seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi datar.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Lebih baik menjadi orang menyebalkan daripada menjadi orang jahat yang menyakiti orang yang mencintainya." Kata Sehun sambil berlenggang masuk kedalam kelasnya lagi dengan malas. Luhan merasa semua kata yang Sehun ucapkan itu tertuju padanya.

Luhan berlari mendekati Sehun dan menahan lengan namja dingin itu. Sehun menoleh pada luhan.

"Ada apa lagi rusa jelek?"

"Apa kau tau Minseok menyukaiku? Ku mohon katakan padaku." Luhan kini menatap Sehun dengan mata memohonnya. Walaupun Sehun menyukai Minseok tapi ia harus membuat Minseok bahagia bukan? Dengan berat hati Sehun membuka mulutnya.

"Ya, dia sangat menyukaimu... ahh tidak... dia mencintaimu, SANGAT mencintaimu. Dan kau bodoh! Selalu menceritakan tentang CINTAMU di DEPANNYA! Kau telah sangat MENYAKITI hati Minseok BODOH!" jelas Sehun dengan memberikan penekanan di setiap katanya. Luhan kembali terdiam mencerna semua perkataan Sehun.

"Haha... Kau benar... aku sangat bodoh... Terima kasih Sehun."

Luhan membalikan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan sehun. Sehun melihat punggung Luhan yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu itu kini menghela nafasnya. Ia duduk di kursinya lagi dan membenamkan wajahnya di antar kedua lengannya.

"Bodoh kau Oh Sehun! Sekarang kaulah yang tersakiti di sini..."

-TBC-

**Note :**

**Gomawo yang udah review fanfiction aku kkk ^^ tadinya di chapter ini mau selesai tapi rasanya terlalu terburu-buru jadi belum END deh di tungguu aja yaaa~**

** 1 = diusahakan untuk Happy Ending kok wkwk xD tapi di tunggu aja ya next chapternya~ gomawo :3**

**savEarth = tenang kok ini fanfiction XiuHan jadi tentu XiuHan pada akhirnya hoho :3**

**feyy = di usahakan buat Happy Ending kok hehe ^^ yap! Semangat~ gomawo~**

**Nina Pertiwi = kkk, terus tunggu next chapternya ya :3**

** = wkwk~ iya.. di usahakan untuk Happy Ending x3 di tunggu aja~**

**Fee lee = hehe, memang nih Luhan jahat banget sama umin T^T wkwk, tunggu next chapter nya ya~ ^^**

**THANKS BUAT REVIEW NYA~ ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 END

CHAPTER 4

[Fanfiction Yaoi] [When The Rain Stopped] [XiuHan]

Author : littlenaa

Main Cast :

Kim Min Seok

Xi Luhan

Other Cast :

Do KyungSoo

Oh Sehun

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/School Life

Length : Chaptered

Warning : Boy x Boy, little OOC, typo bertebaran, cerita kurang menarik tapi di paksa untuk menarik. RnR please!

Summary :

Ketika kau berada di sampingku dan menceritakan betapa cintanya dirimu kepada seseorang yang tak pernah aku ketahui hujan selalu turun saat aku menangis mengingat kalau dirimu benar-benar tak akan pernah mencintaiku, tapi kali ini kenapa hujan tidak turun mengiringi air mataku?

"Ya, dia sangat menyukaimu... ahh tidak... dia mencintaimu, SANGAT mencintaimu. Dan kau bodoh! Selalu menceritakan tentang CINTAMU di DEPANNYA! Kau telah sangat MENYAKITI hati Minseok BODOH!" jelas Sehun dengan memberikan penekanan di setiap katanya. Luhan kembali terdiam mencerna semua perkataan Sehun.

"Haha... Kau benar... aku sangat bodoh... Terima kasih Sehun."

Luhan membalikan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan sehun. Sehun melihat punggung Luhan yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu itu kini menghela nafasnya. Ia duduk di kursinya lagi dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya.

"Bodoh kau Oh Sehun! Sekarang kaulah yang tersakiti di sini..."

CHAPTER 4 ~oOo~

"Aish.. di mana Baozi?" Luhan bergumam kesal, ia melewati lorong sekolah ini berkali-kali tapi tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda Baozi-nya berada.

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

Mendengar seseorang memanggil, Luhan membalikkan badannya dan mendapat sesosok namja mungil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Ah, Baekhyun-ah, ada apa? Tidak bersama Namjachingu-mu hm?" Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang berlari mendekatinya. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"hosh.. hosh... aish... tidak, Chanyeol sedang di hukum oleh guru matematika baru di kelas, kau mau ke mana? Aku tidak ada teman. Mau temani aku ke kantin Hyung?" Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya memohon pada Luhan agar menemaninya.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah -_- nya.

"baiklah..." dengan berat hati ia mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun. Dengan wajah sumringah Baekhyun berjalan di samping Luhan, Luhan meliriknya dengan malas dan berjalan menuju kantin.

"Haha, terima kasih Luhan Hyung..."

"iya, sama-sama.. oh iya, aku mau bertanya, apa kau melihat Minseok?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, dengan mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk di dagunya.

"eum... kalau tidak salah tadi aku lihat dia pergi ke atap sekolah sendirian. Waeyo Hyung?"

Luhan membelalakan matanya, Atap Sekolah? Sendirian?

"Baekhyun-ah maaf aku harus pergi, terimakasih..." Luhan segera berlari menuju Atap Sekolah, Baekhyun yang di tinggalkan masih berekspresi o_o

"Yak! Menyebalkan... Chanyeollie~ aku di tinggal sendirian! Huweee~" dan begitulah seterusnya rengekan Baekhyun yang malang.

Drap Drap drap

Langkah kaki namja cantik itu semakin cepat ketika ia harus melewati anak tangga. Walaupun terasa sakit di kakinya ia tidak pedulikan. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu bertemu Baozi-nya.

BRAK!

**Luhan's PoV**

BRAK!

Begitu aku buka paksa pintu menuju Atap sekolah, di seberang sana terdapat namja berpipi bulat tengah terkejut dengan mata membulatnya. Minseok!

Aku segera berlari menghampirinya, ia terlihat kebingungan. Aku semakin mempercepat langkah kakiku dan setelah itu aku hamburkan pelukan padanya. Minseok tampak kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika aku memeluknya, dan akhirnya kami terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi Minseok di bawahku.

"a-aduh... p-punggungku sakit~." Rintih Minseok mencoba mendorong tubuhku dari atasnya, dengan cepat aku bangkit dan menarik Minseok berdiri, segera aku memeluknya lagi. Sangat erat. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya.

"Maafkan aku Baozi... Maaf." Lirihku berbisik padanya, aku membenamkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya, menghirup wangi dari kulit halus Minseok, sangat harum.

"Maaf? U-untuk apa Luhan?"

DEG

Luhan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit hanya mendengarnya memanggilku Luhan? Bukankah ia selalu memanggilku Lulu. Ada apa ini?

Aku longgarkan pelukanku dan menatapnya. Ia tampak kaget dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku. Raut wajahnya berubah. Kenapa?

"Apa aku benar-benar menyakitimu Baozi?" tanyaku lembut. Bukannya menjawab Ia memilih untuk menunduk. Aku tangkup kedua pipinya agar menatapku.

"Ada apa Baozi? Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Tolonglah jawab aku! Apa aku benar-benar menyakitimu?" tanyaku sekali lagi dan mungkin untuk kali ini suaraku terdengar lebih seperti –sedikit membentaknya. Wajahnya sangat sulit untuk aku tebak. Ia benar-benar membuatku bingung tuhan.

**Luhan's PoV end**

**Minseok's PoV**

"Apa aku benar-benar menyakitimu Baozi?" tanya Luhan lembut. Bukannya menjawab aku memilih untuk menunduk. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Luhan menangkup kedua pipiku dan terpaksa aku harus menatapnya.

"Ada apa Baozi? Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Tolonglah jawab aku! Apa aku benar-benar menyakitimu?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan sedikit membentakku. Aku tidak mau Luhan tahu kalau aku benar-benar telah ia sakiti.

Sedikit terpaksa aku sunggingkan senyum tipisku. Dan menepuk bahunya. Luhan menatapku heran, dan mulai melepaskan tangkupannya di kedua pipiku.

"Kau Bodoh. Kau kan sahabatku, mana mungkin kau menyakitiku. Ada-ada saja. Lagi pula kau kenapa sih? Aneh.." 'Maafkan aku Luhan, aku harus membuang perasaan ini, aku tidak berhak mencintaimu.'

"Tapi Bao—"

"Ah! Aku lupa belum mengerjakan tugas fisika, aku duluan ya Luhan... Bye!" setelah memotong ucapan Luhan aku segera berlari meninggalkannya. Tidak taukah dia aku sangat terluka jika ada di dekatnya.

Aku sedikit melirik ke belakang untuk melihat Luhan, Luhan kini menundukkan kepalanya. Ada apa Luhan? Apa kau ingin menyakitiku lagi dengan sikapmu sekarang?

**Author PoV**

Bel Sekolah sudah berbunyi, semua murid kini sibuk meninggalkan sekolah bersama teman-temannya menanti makan malam bersama keluarga di rumah mereka masing-masing. Kecuali namja berpipi bulat yang kini tengah asik menatap kosong papan tulis di dalam kelasnya tanpa tahu sekolah sudah di bubarkan.

"Minseok-ah! Minseok-ah!" Sehun menusuk-nusuk pipi chubby Minseok dengan jari telunjuknya. Sehun yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Minseok mendengus kesal.

CHU~

Minseok membelalakan matanya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh permukaan pipinya. Ia tolehkan wajahnya pada sang pelaku mencium-pipi-minseok-tanpa-izin.

"YAK! SEHUN-YA! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!" Minseok menutup pipinya dan wajahnya kini memerah dengan hebatnya. Melihat rekasi Minseok, Sehun tertawa tertahan.

"Mmpfhh... Ha-Habisnya dari tadi kau melamun terus, apa masih memikirkan Rusa Jelek itu?" tanya Sehun menatap Minseok iba.

Seketika Minseok mendengar 'Rusa jelek' –Luhan ia tertunduk lemas. Sehun menggebrak meja Minseok membuat Minseok terperanjat dan melihat Sehun Ada-apa? Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Minseok dengan lekat. Sehun memenjarakan Minseok dengan kedua tangannya ia pegang erat kedua sisi kursi Minseok. Minseok mendongak takut.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU KIM MINSEOK!" teriak sehun tepat di depan wajah Minseok dengan pipi merona. Minseok benar-benar membatu dengan mata membulat sempurna mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Minseok terus memaksa agar otak nya kembali berfungsi.

"K-kau bercanda Oh Sehun? I-ini tidak lu—mmpfhh.." Sehun menyambar bibir mungil Minseok dengan bibir tipisnya. Menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Minseok tidak memberontak dan tidak juga membalas ciuman Sehun. Dan sekali lagi Ia benar-benar terlalu kaget dengan semua ini.

"Apa Baozi sudah pulang ya? Atau aku lihat saja di kelasnya? Ahh... lebih baik aku memastikannya dulu." Luhan berjalan dengan semangatnya menuju kelas Minseok. Ia telah memikirkan semua tentang perasaannya dan sudah membicarakannya dengan Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang ia harus memastikan perasaan Minseok bahwa ia tidak mencin—

DEG

Betapa terkejutnya Namja Rusa itu ketika membuka pintu kelas Minseok. Ia melihat Baozinya tengah di cium oleh namja yang bernama Oh Sehun tepat di bibir Baozi-nya! Dan bahkan Baozi-nya itu tidak melawan sama sekali!

Seketika wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah. Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan perlahan menghampiri Oh Sehun dan Kim Min Seok yang sedang tenggelam dalam kegiatan berciuman-nya.

BUGH

Dengan emosi Luhan menendang tubuh Sehun dan membuat Sehun tersungkur ke atas lantai. Minseok yang masih membeku, semakin terkejut melihat Luhan menatapnya marah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BAOZI-KU?!" pekik Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun murka. Sehun terduduk dengan menahan sakit di tubuhnya kemudian menatap Luhan santai. Sehun malah tersenyum dan itu membuat Luhan ingin menginjak tubuh Sehun.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang masih di lantai dan hendak menendangnya lagi sebelum..

"HENTIKAN! Jangan sakiti Sehun!" Minseok tiba-tiba berdiri di depan luhan dan menghalangi Sehun dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Minseok menatap Luhan –juga dengan marah bercampur sedih.

"Baozi..." Luhan melihat Minseok menghampiri Sehun dan membantu Sehun untuk berdiri. Luhan benar-benar merasa Bodoh. Apa Minseok menyukai Sehun sekarang? Tidak! Ia tidak mau Minseok pergi!

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata yang hendak meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

Dengan cepat Luhan menarik lengan Minseok dengan erat lalu membawanya pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Sehun.

Minseok yang di perlakukan seperti itu tentu saja melawan tapi ia tidak bisa karena tentu tenaga Luhan lebih besar darinya.

Sehun yang sudah berdiri kini melihat kedua orang itu pergi menjauh, ia melihat Minseok menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tolong-aku.

tapi sehun mengerti semua ini akan berakhir ia tersenyum menanggapi tatapan Minseok. Setelah Minseok dan Luhan tidak tampak lagi Sehun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Mungkin memang cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan untuk kali ini..."

"YAK! Luhan! Lepaskan tanganku!" teriak Minseok karena Luhan terus menggenggam tangannya semakin erat. Luhan membawanya ke taman yang mereka biasa jadikan tempat melepas lelah.

Luhan berhenti di tengah hamparan rumput hijau. Ia berbalik menghadap Minseok kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat. Minseok melihat Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Baozi, tolong dengarkan aku. Kau sahabatku kan?" tanya Luhan masih dengan wajah seriusnya. Minseok yang tahu arah pembicaraan Luhan, hanya bisa menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

DEG

'ya tuhan, turunkanlah hujan untukku.' Batin Minseok terus berdoa, ia rasa air matanya tidak bisa ia bendung.

"Aku ingin memilikinya! Aku sangat Menyayanginya!" Luhan semakin menekankan setiap perkataannya yang tanpa ia tahu itu benar-benar menjadi tombak bagi hati Minseok. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berhenti Luhan! Ku mohon Hentikan!" minseok mencoba melepaskan genggaman Luhan tapi nihil ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tes!

Air matanya kini mengalir deras, ia terus memejamkan matanya, kenapa Hujan tidak kunjung datang?

"Aku sangat mencintainya..."

"hiks... SUDAH KU BILANG HENTI—"

GREP

Minseok membulatkan matanya ketika Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan bahu bergetar. Ia menangis?

Minseok terdiam, dan kembali terisak. Kenapa Luhan begitu mempermainkan perasaannya. Kenapa Luhan begitu kejam pada perasaanya.

"sudah ku katakan.. hiks.. hentikan semua perkataanmu.. kenapa kau malah menyakitiku lagi? Huu.. hiks, apa maumu Luhan? Hiks.." lirih Minseok dengan tersedu-sedu sambil ia memukuli lengan Luhan. Luhan mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Min Seok.." Bisik Luhan tepat di telinga Minseok. Perlahan Minseok menghentikan pukulannya dan ia merasakan jantungnya kini akan berhenti berdetak mendengar kalimat yang Luhan lontarkan.

"A-apa kau bercanda?" tanya Minseok dan Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya, membuat ia bisa menatap Baozi-nya. Luhan menghapus airmatanya sendiri dengan kasar. Lalu kembali memeluk pinggang Minseok dengan erat.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai Kim Min Seok, Aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya! Aku akan bercerita padamu betapa aku menyukainya..." tutur Luhan dengan tersenyum. Minseok merasa ini mimpi.

Air mata kebahagiaannya mengalir. Jadi karena ini Hujan tidak turun mengiringi air matanya.

"Kau bodoh Xi Luhan! Kau membuat hatiku sakit terlebih dulu baru menyadari bahwa kau mencintaiku... hiks..." Minseok kembali memukul dada Luhan dengan wajah merona tak lupa dengan air mata bahagianya yang terus mengalir.

"Maafkan aku Baby Baozi..." Luhan menghapus air mata Minseok dengan ibu jarinya. Minseok menatap Luhan dan membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ya, Aku juga mencintaimu Xi Luhan..."

Kedua manusia itu kini duduk di atas rumput dengan angin sore yang menemani mereka, senyuman terus terukir di kedua bibir namja cantik yang tengah merangkul namja berpipi bulat itu menghadap pada matahari terbenam.

"Lulu..." panggil Minseok dengan lembut. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

"Ya, ada apa Baby Baozi?" jawab Luhan sembari mengelus surai coklat Minseok.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo? Ku dengar bukankah kalian berpacaran?"

"eum.. tidak, walau pertamanya memang aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa perasaanku ini bukan untuknya dan ternyata untukmu." Jelas Luhan dan mencubit pipi Minseok dengan gemas.

"Yak~ ternyata kau memang bodoh... hehe."

"Baozi?"

"Ya Lulu?"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal ciumanmu dengan Sehun tadi aku ingin menghapusnya dari bibirmu, bolehkah?"

BLUSH

"A-apa maksu-mmpffhh.."

Selanjutnya kalian bisa menebak sendiri apa yang tengah mereka lakukan di bawah sinat matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

Ternyata selama ini Hujan hanya menemani Minseok yang menangis bersedih tapi tidak dengan airmata kebahagiaan Minseok.

-END-

**Kyaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga maaf telat sehari hehe kemarin ngga dapet ide sama sekali-.- ^^ mianhae kalau Endingnya kurang memuaskan sesuai permintaan akhirnya Happy Ending kkk, walau sbnernya sulit banget buat bikin Happy Ending :3**

**Gamsahamnida buat yang Review ^^ aku benar-benar sneng waktu liat review kalian hehe ^^**

**Next FF aku punya FF XiuHan lagi yang sebelumnya FF BaekYeol ( ff yang aku publish pertama ) tapi XiuHan version nya.. yang minat tolong baca ya hehe *aura maksa***

**Okelah, pokonya makasih yang udah baca dan review~ ^^ /bow/**


End file.
